Nuclear Winter
China |side2 = Global Liberation Army |goal1 = Wipe out all of the GLA |goal2 = Destroy all Chinese forces from the area |commanders1 = Chinese General Black Lotus |commanders2 = GLA General Jarmen Kell |forces1 = Chinese Assault Battalion Entire Chinese arsenal including the Nuclear Missile Silo |forces2 = GLA Asian-Pacific cell Entire GLA arsenal including Scud Storm |casual1 = Severe |casual2 = Massive }} Nuclear Winter is the final mission in the Chinese campaign of Command & Conquer: Generals. A massive Chinese force, including nuclear weaponry, assaulted the GLA's Asian stronghold outside Dushanbe, finally eradicating the GLA presence in Aldastan. Background Following the destruction of a railway bridge in Bishkek, the GLA forces had lost their system on railroads and casualties on their side. Chinese intel spotted the last enemy Terrorists near Dushanbe where they managed to control the Pacific Rim by their and last military garrison in the entire area. The Chinese Commander sought his final moments as he sent a battalion of the People's Liberation Army to burn the last GLA militia near the city. Key Units/Buildings * Gatling tank * Inferno cannon * Overlord tank The Ambush Moving the brunt of the PLA assault force through a narrow canyon, the PLA battalion was soon ambushed by a GLA force using Scuds and Rocket Buggy vehicles in the hills above. Losing many troops, the PLA Commander on-scene called in an airstrike, destroying the GLA Scud Launchers and clearing the way for the PLA force to eliminate the few enemy troops remaining. But the airstrike also create natural blockers to the main route of the objective, forcing China to enroute into a nearby, GLA infected, plateau. Clearing the Plateau Regrouping above the canyon, the armored force moved on a GLA supply base nearby, destroying the defenses and taking the supplies for themselves, as the Dozers set up a base behind them. The GLA response was fast and ruthless, with Rocket Buggies and more Scud Launchers being sent in to destroy the Chinese forces. While the armor held off the assault, the Dozers and Supply Trucks went about building a base as quickly as they could. The commanding offcer should also paid attention that, being far inside GLA turf with many pair of eyes lurking into them, the GLA can assess the situation well and prepare a suitable counterattack. One of those, should have Chinese forces coffer to reach 5000 credits, but the GLA will immediately launch their deadly Scud Storm against the "infidel". Moving Into the City Having secured a position in the mountains, the PLA battalion moved slowly into the city, encountering heavy GLA resistance everywhere and held by the networks of booby traps and hidden Bomb Trucks. With limited supplies, the PLA forces managed to find multiple other sources of funding, as well as a large GLA base to the north of the city below the mountains. Again, using a combination of artillery barrages and MiG airstrikes, the Chinese destroyed the chemical weapons plant that had been used to supply the GLA with toxins for their Toxin Tractors, killing anyone inside the infection radius. This was only a secondary base, however, and the Chinese still found themselves under heavy assault. Compounding this, the GLA had constructed a Scud Storm in the mountains, raining toxic death anywhere near the Chinese base. Thankfully, Central Military Commission in Beijing had authorized the use of Nuclear weapons on the GLA, and soon, the Scud Storm was reduced to a pile of metal, rubble and a toxic splash. The Mountains Having finished off the forces in the city, the Chinese then turned their focus to the mountains ahead of them, using Nuke, Inferno Cannons, and repeated MIG airstrikes to destroy the defenses that were dug into them like the Stinger Site and Tunnel Network traps. This, combined with heavy armored assaults and countermeasures against mines, led to the eventual defeat of the GLA in Asia. Aftermath The destruction of the cell in Dushanbe signaled a sharp drop in Asian-Pacific terrorism. Despite the heavy casualties, the PLA after having come so far to victory, held a military parade inside the newly liberated city to celebrate the defeat of the GLA in Asia. However, the GLA was far from defeated, as the PLA would soon learn in the Terrorists' first mission... Walkthrough What you'll start with won't be much, given what's happened with your initial assault forces. Get one of your Overlords with a Speaker Tower and another with a Gattling Cannon. Once you have beaten off the initial GLA forces, heal your forces if necessary before moving on. At this point, a pair of Dozers will come the way you came. After your forces are healed, get them moving southeast to a GLA base. Crush the defenders and everything there, but if you wish, spare their Supply Stash as you can use it to create workers to build GLA buildings, giving you the full might of both the GLA and China. Now, on to the building of your base. If the commander's credit reachs 5000 dollars, the opposing GLA will activate their Scud complex. Get a Command Center and a Nuclear Reactor up and running with your Dozers. Your Overlords and initial forces will provide a decent defense with proper micromanagement. If your base is heavily defended with Gattling Guns, train many Hackers as you can hack money, then build a defense line (it will be wise if you had all air support to reveal the Scud Storm and that is in the top center) and make sure that you had many Overlord Tanks. Also in the city, Jarmen Kell is in the brown tower near the Palace. Strategies The mission can be played in a pure defensive way as follows: *Use Overlords and remaining armor to defend the base's northern entrance. Garrison the mosque with Tank Hunters and build several Gatling Cannons around. Later, add 3 nuke cannons to the defense, and your base will be almost inpenetrable. *Do not destroy, but capture the GLA base on the starting plateau. *Spend supplies before they reach $5000 *Supplies will deplete soon. Train a team of Hackers for a self-sufficient economy. *Develop full GLA technologies. Perhaps Radar Scan is the most useful. It will reveal the location of SCUD storm and main GLA base. *Building a large fleet of MiGs is a good way to spend money. Fully upgrade with Napalm and Armor, send them to destroy GLA stinger sites one by one, and SCUD storm at last. Once the SCUD is gone, it's free to build Nuke Silos, and victory won't be far. *Following this strategy, if patient enough, GLA will eventually run out of money. Additional notes: *It's possible to sneak both Black Lotus and Jarman Kell into the main GLA base at an early stage, perferably by a convoy of Technicals. This tactic is delicate and risky, but once succeeded, it will significantly shorten the finish time. *After a certain triggering event (could be the destruction of the GLA secondary base - needs verification), GLA will start sending in annoying SCUD launchers that would disrupt the player's automated defense grid if left unchecked (unchecked means without manual intervention). Trivia *Jarman Kell's initial position is fixed. He hides in an unmarked, lone brown tower in the city center, in a triangular area littered with some supplies. Use MiGs to force-fire on the tower to kill him and reveal his burned body. Artillery barrage will also do the job, and send his body into the sky. *GLA defenses (Stinger Sites and Tunnel Networks) on top of hills leading to their main base are irreplaceable. *The goal is to destroy every GLA on the map. If all essential buildings in the main GLA base are destroyed, the game will remove all war fog to allow you to easily track down remaining GLAs. *In the latter stage of battle, GLAs will send in SCUD launchers. GLA general units as they are, you cannot build them, but with Jarman Kell killing the drivers, you may capture a few examples. Category:Generals 1 Chinese Missions